


Full of Surprises (and lots and lots of alcohol)

by ATongueTiedWriter



Series: University [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prompt: Skimmons drunk, Tumblr Prompt, skimmons - Freeform, university series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATongueTiedWriter/pseuds/ATongueTiedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Jemma and Skye are always surprising people about their relationship. But the biggest surprise always involved alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Surprises (and lots and lots of alcohol)

For reasons Jemma could never seem to figure out, she and Skye were always surprising people as a couple. Skye being the one to have the Doctor Who obsession ("he's a time lord Jemma, the science doesn't have to make sense!"), Jemma being able to recite entire episodes of Adventure Time ("it's perfectly logical Skye, we still don't completely understand the effects of radiation on that scale!"), neither girl knowing what the L Word was ("lasers?" "Lipoprotein?" "...laaaaaaaasers?"). 

But for whatever reason, the one that never failed to be the biggest surprise was-

"How the hell is Skye the lightweight?" 

The look on Trip and Wards faces as they looked between Jemma was sitting in front of them to where Skye was playing darts with Lance and Fitz was one of identical helpless confusion. Jemma grinned and took another sip of her beer, feigning ignorance. 

"What do you mean?"

Trip waved his hands wildly at the glasses sitting in front of them. "I mean, you've had what, five beers now-"

"Six." May corrected, grinning as she sipped her own martini next to Jemma. 

"Six beers now and you're not even- girl are you even tipsy!?" Smirking, Jemma shook her head. "See, exactly! You're not even feeling it, but Skye has what, two and a half and she's over there trying to impale people with darts!"

"Oh she's not doing that bad-"

"She broke a glass on a table five feet away!" Ward exclaimed.

A shout sounded from the dart area and the three of them looked over in time to see Skye looking sheepish as Fitz dived to catch another glass from a nearby table. At the look of exasperation on the boys faces May and Jemma couldn't keep it together any longer and burst out laughing. 

"Yes, she is kind of awful isn't she."

"The worst," May agreed. "Your girl is a genius with a computer but her alcohol tolerance is shit, Simmons."

"Well she was working on that god awful project for the last two weeks. I'm sure the lack of sleeping and eating isn't helping at all." The boys swallowed at the identical look of annoyance on both girls faces but Ward pressed on.

"Ooooooh no. You're not going to confuse us by pulling that card again, especially not after May gave us her whole 'personal incentive'...crap."

"Yeah!" Trip nodded his head enthusiastically, the alcohol staring to affect him more now as well. "How the hell are you not drunk yet Simmons!?"

Jemma rolled her eyes. "Boys, you do remember that I'm from England, right?"

"So?"

"So the legal age for drinking there is eighteen. I've been drinking pints bigger than this since you two were sneaking behind the bleachers for afternoon smokes."

At the blank looks on their faces May spoke up, "Meaning she can drink you both under the table and come out smelling like a rose."

The boys raised their voice in protest as Skye came back from the dart area. She ignored the chair offered to her, choosing to sit in Jemma's lap instead. Kissing Jemma on the cheek Skye smiled widely.

"Hi!"

Jemma smiled widely in response, happy to see the other girl finally relaxing after working so hard. "Hello darling. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah! Lance and Fitz wanted to play a real game, so I wanted to see what you were doing." 

"We were just talking. Apparently the boys don't think I'm drunk enough to celebrate."

Skye laughed loudly before looking at May. "Did she explain the whole super drink thing?"

"It's just a pint, love, and yes I did." Jemma looked to where the boys had been sitting only to find their seats empty. "Speaking of, where did they-"

May smirked. "They may have taken what I said a little literally." 

She nodded over to the bar where Ward and Trip were each downing glasses of beer, glasses piling up on either side of them. Skye looked at May in confusion. 

"What'd you say?" 

"That Jemma could drink them both under a table. They mentioned wanting challenging her to a drink off, so I told them they'd have to catch up to her first." 

"May, that's at least three drinks each." 

"I know." 

Skye started laughing and May joined her. Jemma just shook her head, unable to stop the grin from spreading over her face.

"Children. I am surrounded by children."

Turning, she nuzzled her nose into her girlfriends neck before placing a gently kiss there and waited for her challengers to return.


End file.
